


I Could Never Leave You

by blurryxvessel



Series: Cute Spierfeld [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Bram comforts Simon when he’s upset over a rumor that has spread





	I Could Never Leave You

Bram walks into the cafeteria to see Simon, sitting all alone at a lunch table, head down almost curled up into a ball. He walks over to their usual table and greets their friends. 

“What’s up with Si?” He asks the group, placing his backpack down on his chair and gesturing over to where Simon is sitting. 

“He wouldn’t talk to us. He seemed upset but he really wanted us to leave him alone.” Abby responds. 

“I’ll go talk to him, try and see what’s up.” Bram says. 

He makes his way to the table Simon is sitting at cautiously. 

“Hey, Si,” He says, sitting down next to his boyfriend. 

Simon lifts his head slowly, his tear stained face becoming visible. “When were you going to tell me?” He asks, visibly upset, turning to face Bram.

Bram gives him a confused look. “What are you talking about?” 

“You’re leaving next week,” Simon sobs, covering his face to hide the tears.

“What? No- Si- I- I’m not going anywhere.” Bram confirms. 

He reaches over to hug Simon, but he freezes. 

“What- what’s wrong?” Bram asks him.

“Y-you’re rr-eally not leaving?” Simon stutters, wiping at his eyes. 

“Babe, I’m not going anywhere I promise. I could never leave you, I love you too much.” 

Simon latches onto Bram, letting the tears fall freely. “I love you s-so mmuch.”

Bram kisses the top of Simon’s head, pressing his lips to it softly. 

Simon begins to visibly shake. He curls into Bram further.

“Simon, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. Everything’s okay I promise.” Bram reassures him, beginning to rub comforting circles into his back. 

Simon inhales sharply, attempting to take a deep breath. He exhales slowly. “I wanna go home. I don’t wanna be here anymore.” He mumbles. 

He sounds exhausted. 

Bram sighs, “I’m sorry babe.”

“It’s- its not your fault. I’m- it’s okay.” Simon rambles.

“Do you wanna try and eat something? I can go get you something from the lunch line.” Bram offers. 

“I kinda lost my appetite,” Simon confesses. 

Bram sighs. Simon sounds exhausted, like he’s been crying for hours. For all he knows, he could have been.

Bram turns to look at him. “Simon, I’m so sorry,” 

“It’s okay, I’ll be okay.” Simon responds.

Bram goes in for another hug, and Simon accepts it this time. 

“You wanna come over and sit with everyone? I’m sure they’re wondering if you’re okay.” Bram asks, gesturing to the table all of their friends are currently sat at. 

“Actually, I think I’m gonna go to the library, catch up on some assignments, or find a nice quiet place to nap before my next class.” Simon explains. 

“Oh, okay.” Bram says. 

“Tell everyone I’m doing okay,” Simon adds. 

Bram nods before standing up. He leans over to hug Simon one last time, before he watches him walk out of the cafeteria. 

“Hey, where’s Si going?” Leah asks as Bram walks back over to their table.

“He just needs to be alone for a while.” Bram explains.

“Is he okay?” Nick interjects.

“Yeah, he’s okay now.” Bram assures them. 

Bram slides his phone out of his pocket after the vibration of a text message startles him.

Simon 12:42 pm  
I love you 

He smiles at his phone

Bram 12:43 pm  
I love you more <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Send me spierfeld prompts on tumblr or Twitter @alexxshutup @polarizeawsten


End file.
